marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 284
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Rose's Penthouse ** *** **** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Spider-Man recounts how Kris Keating was angry at him after an incident at a hospital. He is referring to the events of wherein Spider-Man battled the Mauler. While this story suggests that the events of Spectacular Spider-Man #122 take place prior to this story, the events of - and occur between that story and this. * The reason why Keating is acting so strangely in this story is that he is actually the Foreigner in disguise. The Foreigner killed Keating and took his place, as explained in . * Spider-Man is intending to retire from super-heroics after finding Flash Thompson and clearing his name. Peter came to the decision to quit being Spider-Man in . Flash was framed for the crimes of the Hobgoblin in the . He was later broken out of prison in . * When Spider-Man dodges the Hobgoblin's blasts, they strike and kill the gangsters. This reminds Spider-Man of a similar incident when he battled the Sin-Eater. Spider-Man leaped out of the way of his shotgun blast which led to innocent people getting hit by the stray bullets. Spider-Man's battle with the Sin-Eater occurred in - . * Ben Urich goes over the Kingpin's recent vendetta against Daredevil and his ultimate downfall. This all happened between - . This ended with the Kingpin's minions losing confidence in him, hence his departure. * Peter states that he was trying to get back home from Appalachia during the Kingpin's downfall. This was documented in . * The reason why Ned Leeds triggers Spider-Man's spider sense is because he has been brainwashed into thinking he is the Hobgoblin, as revealed in . * Silvermane has been recovering since his last battle with Spider-Man in . Although he is seemingly destroyed here, but he survived as revealed in . * Aunt May mentions how two of her tenants, Sophie and Martha Lund, both moved out. They moved out in following a break in at the boarding house in . * Peter Parker recalls how his apartment suffered a recent fire, that happened in . Publication Notes * Cover art by Frenz and Rubinstein per signatures on original art, which was modified once the editors decided to highlight the Hobgoblin. The new Hobgoblin figure drawn by Frenz was placed at the center of the cover, Hammerhead was moved to the right, and the Spider-Man figure that was originally lying on the ground was removed.http://www.romitaman.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=18718&ArtistId=1244 * This issue features a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Dave Kinder, Pat Finnerty, Eric Small, D.R. Smith, Paul Swaida, Paul W. Greer, Elio DiPaolantonio, and Jeff Fritts. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}